dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
El Fuerte Vs. Nacho Libre
El Fuerte Vs. Nacho Libre is Episode 16 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features El Fuerte from Street Fighter and Nacho Libre from the comedy movie with the same name. Description It's time for a wrestling match! Tonight, it's Mexican style! This match has two luchadors facing off in the ring! Both contestants want victory, but only one can obtain it! The question is, who will it be? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight It was a busy night and everyone was excited for the wrestling match of the night. Two brave wrestlers were about to face off in the ring. It was going to be an epic showdown! "Are you ready for some action?" The announcer shouted. The croud replied with a cheer. "Very well! We shall welcome to the stage our first combatant! He is a master luchador who is also well known for his cooking, give it up for... ...EL FUERTE!" The crowd went wild. El Fuerte jumped into the wrestling ring. "I shall be the one to win this fight! I shall let my talent of wrestling and cooking be known to the world!" There was more noise from the crowd as the announcer continued. "And on the other side, he is...um...errr..." The announcer paused. "Who is this guy again?" He thought to himself. He then realised he was delaying the match. "Anyway, here is our next combatant! His name is..." The crowd was ready to erupt any minute. "JO..." Suddenly, a man showed up out of nowhere and drop kicked John Cena so hard, he went flying through the fabric of space and time. The same man stood up on the ropes. "NACHOOOOOO LIBRE!" The crowd wen silent as the sound of cicadas were heard. Libre jumped off the ropes and into the ring. El Fuerte laughed. "This is my opponent? Oh please! I bet even a rookie could beat you!" He was supported by the cheering of the crowd. "You would be wise not to underestimate me! I am pursuing my dreams and I will not stop until I have reached the top!" "That's cheap talk! If you want to become a champion, you have to be strong, like me!" "Very well then! I shall take you down right now to prove my worth!" "Well, will you look at that folks! Looks like these two were destined to fight!" The announcer said. "Shall we begin?" "YES!!!" The crowd roared. "Alright then! Get ready!" 3 2 1 HERE WE GOOO! Before Nacho Libre could even make a move, El Fuerte immediately dashed towards him and began pummeling him with a combo of punches and kicks. His final kick knocked Libre back. He hit the ropes and was slung back at El Fuerte. During this time, he performed a body slam and hit El Fuerte hard, who fell over upon impact. Nacho Libre climbed up onto the ropes and jumped off them, aiming to crush El Fuerte, but the luchador was too quick. He flipped out of the way and ended up landing on the ground. As he clutched his elbow in pain, El Fuerte approached him. "You see? You are out of your league!" He grappled Nacho Libre and suplexed him. Libre groaned some more as he got up. "I refuse to go down!" El Fuerte ran forward but was met with a fist to the face. Nacho Libre then grabbed El Fuerte and kneed him several times in the stomach before lifting him and tossing him to the floor. El Fuerte was quick to recover and jumped against the ropes, using them to launch himself at Libre and hit him in the face with elbow. Nacho Libre took a few steps back before recovering from the blow, but not before El Fuerte jumped upwards, grabbed him by the head and brought him down again. He then pinned Libre to the ground and held him there. "Too bad. Like I said, you're just not up to it!" As the countdown began, Nacho Libre thought about his dream. He was going to become a professional luchador and he was not going to let his dream end here! "Enough!" He yelled as he flung El Fuerte off of him with a quick shockwave burst generated from him quickly standing up and stretching his arms out in the air. "Just why do you deny your fate?" El Fuerte asked. "Because I am Nacho Libre! I am the greatest luchador to ever live!" "Oh pl..." Before El Fuerte could speak, Nacho Libre grabbed him by the arm and swung him round and round really fast until a tornado formed, scaring the crowd. Soon, Libre let go of El Fuerte, causing him to land against the ropes and bounce off them. Nacho Libre then hit El Fuerte with a clothesline, taking his head off. The crowd gasped. "Ladies and gentlemen...It looks like...WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer entered the ring and held up Nacho Libre's arm as the crowd cheered. A new champion was born. DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Wrestling' Themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Male Vs Male